Separate Paths
This fanfiction is by Duskfeather77 This fanfiction is based upon Autumnkit, Stormkit and Hiddenkit. Living in the old RiverClan, 3 kits need to uphold a destiny written in the stars. I shall now begin the story of, Separate Paths... More Photos will be added shortly Characters Autumnfrost - Hiddencreek - Stormflight - Nightstar - Fernwish - Hawkthorn - Hollyflight - Birchstripe - Swallowwing - More coming soon.. But first, a little poll! C: Polls How do you like the fanfiction so far? BEST.FANFIC.EVEAH! How do you write like that?!?! 0.0 Ehh, needs some work. I don't like it much.. GO SUCK ROCKS DUSK!! ;-; Whose your favorite character? (I advise you to wait until you get in the middle of the fanfic) Nightstar Fernwish Willowkit :3 Hiddenkit Autumnkit Stormkit Waffles!! Wait, wut? Who wants me to keep writing it? Meeeee!!! YES PLEASE! Ehh, I guess. Nah, it's too dumb anyways. BOO! ;-; How did you react when Nightstar broke up with Fernwish? WHY DID YOU DO IT -CHOKES HIM- Awwh "We're all different. We all have a destiny and we must all follow our own path." - Autumnpaw "Your always my brother Stormflight, Willowsong isn't replacing you. I've just found a new partner in life and she's bearing my kits." - Hiddencreek "Pah! I will never forget what you did to me Willowsong! You've taken away everything! My family, my honor and now my dignity!" - Stormflight "Hiddencreek, I really need to talk to you about Stormflight. There's something wrong with him and I can't seem to place it. I think... dark forest has claimed him.." - Willowsong Comments Prologue Soft winds confronted the leader as he padded up to gain his 9 lives. Stars twinkled brightly and several cats joined in chorus. Beautiful streams bubbled up clean water and prey was so flourishing, the tom thought they lived in a immense forest. A silvery tom stepped forward and touched noses with the leader. He spoke with sympathy and pride. "I name you Nightstar of RiverClan.." Nightstar dipped his head at the former StarClan warriors. "Thank you.." "Lead RiverClan well Nightstar." Nightstar nodded calmly, his gaze bright. He turned to go back when a voice spoke, deep and proud. "Beware Nightstar." Nightstar spun around, still dizzy from the lives he had received earlier. "Beware? Beware of what?" he questioned, his ears flattening. "Beware, for your task is not easy. There shall be 3, who will all choose different paths. Darkness will rise and all cats must choose. You must let them. They shall be born in a storm. You will know who they are..They must destroy or help the clans... They will..." The voice became faint. "will....." It echoed through the forest. Nightstar backed up in fear, "will what?" he meowed gingerly. Suddenly, the scene turned dark red and blood gushed from the rivers. Nightstar yowled a warning as he saw his clan being swept away, "Swallowwing!" he cried as he saw his mothers pelt disapear into the waves. "I'm coming!" He plunged into the river or, it slammed into him and padded towards his mother. In horror, he saw several cats with battle scars walk calmly above the water. "Nightstar..." They all chanted darkly. Claws extended, he leapt at them but horribly went through them. "Nightstar!" Flames burst in front of his eyes and he saw his entire clan trapped. "NO!!" With a hiss, he leapt down a steep cliff. When he got there, they were gone. "No... no.. no.." Rage drummed in his ears. "You!!" He growled at the cats. "WHY?!?!?!" Again, he slashed at the cats but nothing happened. "You will die... your beloved cats will die.... Fernwish will die!!" A brown tabby hissed evilly. "Die" seemed to ring in his ears. "No!" He felt a paw reach out and touch him. They've got me!! He thought in horror. He batted at the paw until he almost collasped. "Nightstar!" Gasping, Nightstar jumped to his feet, hackles rising and breathing hard. "Nightstar! Wake up, it's time to get moving," Fernwish meowed calmly. She glanced at Nightstars eyes, seeing horror and even maybe fear. "What happened?" She asked gently as they both hurried off towards RiverClan territory. "Just a vision.." He gazed off into the night sky. The stars were brightly shining as if there was a path in the sky. "Nightstar.. I'm your medicine cat. Tell me what you saw," she said forcefully. She gave him a gentle lick to the ear to show him kindness. "I-" She glanced at him worriedly. Something isn't right... He's hiding something from me. I'm his medicine cat! She thought harshly. "It was a flood and there was blood and I saw--" he was cut off as Fernwish covered his mouth with her tail. "Quiet." Nightstar narrowed his eyes, "Now Fernwish I'm trying to tell you what I saw. May I continue?" He snapped annoyingly. The tom shook his head as dead branches littered the camp. "Ugh, Better check on Winterpaw." He started off towards the medicine den, his tail twitching in annoyance. Fernwish closed her eyes, her ears flattening against her skull in guilt. "Nightstar wait..." She gave him a saddened glance. "Yes, I know, I'll send Fawnleap out to help you collect herbs!" He shouted back. Before she could utter a single word, he was gone. StarClan, help me...I've done something terribly wrong.. _________________________________________________ The sun slowly rised from the hills and peeked through the trees. Nightstar awoke in his nest, his paw still hurting from the rock he tripped over. Better go get it checked by Fernwish.. He thought, glad to see her again. As he limped towards the medicine den, guilt washed over him. I shouldn't have been so harsh with her but.. I care for her.. she's so sweet. Once he reached the den, he smiled as he came in. "Hey Fernwish, could yo-" he was shocked. Fernwish wasn't in the den!!! "Nightstar, are you looking for Fernwish?" Nightstar turned around, pleased to find a kit in front of him. He blushed, "Ye-Yes I am..." he admitted. "I saw Fernwish going towards the old twolegged place. She seemed in a rush." The small grey tabby she-cat meowed quietly. "Mommy says she's off to pick herbs again! I like herbs. They are cool!" She squeaked. Nightstar smiled, "Thank you, Willowkit." The leader laid his head down on the kittens head before going off to find Fernwish. As he left, he heard Willowkit trotting towards her mother and brother and bragging that Nightstar touched her. He shook his head, I must be famous. The black tom laughed to himself, then proceeded to find Fernwish. The young tom sniffed the air, then continued to follow Fernwishs fresh trail. "Fernwish..?" The air was tangy. Nightstar shook his head and caught scent of blood. "Fernwish?" Now he was worried. Trees rustled in the distance and he spun around as a comet of ginger fur slammed into him, knocking his breath away. "You pathetic kit! You shall die by my claws!" The ginger tom snarled, stepping closer to Nightstar. "Who are you?!" Nightstar growled angrily, "And where's Fernwish?!" The black tom lashed his tail, unsheathing his claws. "I'm Flech, And who the devil is Fernwish?!" The ginger tom responded harshly, launching himself at Nightstar. The tom slashed Nightstars nose, causing him to shake his head and stagger. "Weakling!" The ginger tom landed a blow to Nightstars head. Nightstar yowled in pain as blood began to seep from his nose. Nightstar jumped and grabbed Flechs tail, biting as hard as he could and swinging him into some bushes. The black tom gingerly followed the intruder into the bushes. Nightstar breathed in hard as he saw the motionless body of the so called "Flech" As the tom neared, Flech was on his feet and kicked out with his hind leg, sending Nightstar flying. Flech smirked and followed him, grabbing Nightstars ear and slicing it, leaving a bloody nick. "Die!" He grabbed Nightstars neck and bit down. Nightstar struggled as the tom grabbed him. StarClan help me! Suddenly, when he thought all was lost and that Fernwish was dead, a blur of tortoiseshell fur grabbed Flech by the scruff and roughly shoved him into a corner. Nightstar felt like he was jello. StarClan... help.. The last thing he saw was Fernwish slashing Flech's throat and then darkness... Stars shimmered everywhere and Nightstar found himself lying in some grass. "Where am I?" He rose to his feet, feeling no pain at all. "Nightstar..." Nightstar turned around too see a ghostly outline of a cat. "Don't be afraid. You have just lost a life..." Nightstar hung his head low. He was a intruder and I couldn't beat him.. "You will return shortly. There are harder challenges ahead Nightstar. Look." The she-cat meowed firmly. Nightstar turned his head, finding himself looking at his bloody body and Fernwish! It was Fernwish by him! He felt delight run through him. "Good luck Nightstar.." Slowly, he opened his eyes seeing Fernwish smoothly talking to him. "Fernwish.." He croaked, pain searing through his neck. "Lie still..." She whispered, putting to work her paws. "Where were you?" He rasped, suddenly aware of more scents. Winds were swirling about and rain started to fall from the greying sky. "I was--" A loud and agonizing mew sounded behind Fernwish. She hung her head low and stepped aside, revealing 3 huddled kits. Nightstar jumped to his feet in alarm and looked startled for a moment. "Who is the father? Hawkthorn?" He asked, feeling uneasy. I loved her, how could she have kits? And with him?! His thoughts were interrupted by Fernwish's meow of ignorance. "Nightstar, he's not the father... you are.." Nightstar glanced blankly at her. "Please Nightstar.. Hawkthorn and Hollyflight must care for them. I know you're the father but.. you could get exiled or worse! At least Hawkthorn is a warrior, he won't be shunned. Please Nightstar.." He looked away from Fernwish. "So be it. I want to be together with you, Fernwish but, you have chosen your path now..." Fernwish hung her head low. "I'm so sorry Nightstar. You are their father though, you and me are the parents of these kits. We can't let anything happen to them...Please, for their sake." "I agree.. but this ends are relationship." There was hardness in his meow. Fernwish nodded sadly, guilt washing over her. "I understand. My sister will cover things up. She loves Hawkthorn.. I just hope she raises them right." She pressed her ears back. Nightstar didn't even glance at Fernwish. He spoke in a low voice, "What are their names?" His icy stare told Fernwish everything. She had taken away their kits just because of their ranks. "Autumnkit, the ginger she-cat, Hiddenkit, the dark grey tabby tom, and Stormkit, the grey tabby tom," she responded with pride. Rain dripped from Nightstars pelt, mixing with blood and dirt. "Great names.. We should get back to camp now." Nightstar grabbed Hiddenkit by the scruff and gently made it back to camp. He nestled Hiddenkit by Hollyflight and told her Fernwish would come and explain why he gave the kit to her. Soon enough, Fernwish nodded sadly at her sister. Then she disapeared into the medicine den. That night, Nightstar saw Hawkthorn telling Swallowwing and Birchstripe about his kits. Nightstar wanted to claw his ears off as Hawkthorn gloated "My kits will be the finest of you all!" He turned and slept the other side that night. Those are my kits...I'm the father! Hawkthorn was a poor choice.. but it's too late now.. The leader shrank into guilt, wishing Fernwish was here comforting him. All I can do now is portect them...They must not know or... "There will be 3.." The words rang in his ears. No, my kits won't destory the clan! Maybe it's Daisysteps kits..Yeah! Nightstar closed his eyes as silence echoed through the den like waves.. We're all going Separate Paths...and nothing can stop it.. Chapter 1 "Hey Snailkit! Hurry up!" Hiddenkit let out a frustrated growl. "I'm coming!" Hollyflight gave him a firm glance. "Hiddenkit, I've told you a hundred times! You are not to go outside until your sister owns her eyes." She was laying beside the ginger kit, licking her coat clean. "But mommy! The apprentices say I won't leave because I'm scared!" "Your not to go outside yet, Hiddenkit," she repeated, her tone gentle but firm. "Can't we explore just a little bit?" Stormkit meowed impatiently. "I want too see the outdoors!" Hawkthorn entered the den cautiously, his eyes narrowed at his kits. "Your going to see a cuff around your ears," he muttered dryly, watching Stormkit cringe. "Hollyflight, please leave the den. I need to tell my'' kits,'' about behaving like true kits." Hollyflight hesitated but grabbed Autumnkit by the scruff gently and left the den, heading towards the fresh kill pile. "Hiddenkit, Stormkit." He called disgracefully. Both of the kits were in no hurry, they scurried towards him, heads hung low. "DONT LOOK WEAK LIKE THAT!" Hawkthorn roared, cuffing them both around the ear hard. "My kits are not weaklings! You will train and train until your brave enough to beat me in a fight! Your training will not end there! You will learn how to swim and climb tr--" "Swim?!" Wailed Stormkit as his father roared. "Don't interrupt!!!" He snarled angrily. "You will train and you will kill! You will never stop, you'll be as powerful as me! Now, go outside. I will tell your mother." The kits, even though they felt ashamed, hurried out of the den like little puppies. "Hey Snailkit, finally brave enough to come outside away from your mommy?" Applepaw smirked. "Mommy can't portect you forever!" The strudy tom studied the kit and then, with a menacing snarl, he started off with his sister Flakepaw. "I was coming, Applepaw!" Hiddenkit hissed, frustrated with the older tom. The young kit started back towards the nursery, seeing Hollyflights surprised face and his father talking to her with beady eyes. "Hiddenkit, come play with us!" Stormkit was wrestling with a grey striped kit, his fur all fluffed up. "In a minute, I wanna check on Autumnkit!" He called back, heading towards the nursery once more. Stormkit shrugged, "it's your funeral!" He muttered under his breath before shoving the grey kit into the soil. "Hey, that hurt!" Stormkit held the tiny kit with a firm paw. Then, he spoke with a deeper most darkest tone. "There's way more things that could hurt more kit!" "Stormkit!" Stormkut spun around and blinked, his eyes no longer as vivid. "Wha-" Suddenly, a blaze of black fur knocked Stormkit over and his whole world spun. "What are you doing?!" Came the voice, seriously deep. He soon realized that his brother had knocked him off of the grey kit he had pinned. Hiddenkit gave his brother another rude shove. "What's the matter with you?! You were digging your claws into her chest!" He gave a sorry glance to the grey kit who had gotten to her feet, her blue eyes blazing. Stormkit gave the kit a lick to the ear. "Sorry," he mumbled, turning away and stalking towards the nursery. It's not fair... all I was was playing...that dumb kit... The grey tom nosed his way into the nursery, seeing Hollyflight licking Autumnkits face. "Mommy, this grey kit was-" "Not now, Stormkit." "But it's important!" He said quickly, feeling a bit jealous over his sister. Why does she get all the attention?! "I said not now. Tell Hiddenkit to come here, it's getting dark." She paused as winds started to pick up through the camp. "Another storm? StarClan alive!" Without another word, Stormkit raced out of the nursery, anger swelling up inside of him. Something was wrong.. something just snapped inside of Stormkit... He turned and called out to his brother, "Hiddenkit, get over here!" Hiddenkit was talking to the grey kit, who he later found out her name was Willowkit. "Okay!" Stormkit flicked his ears, detecting some last words of the she-kit. "I'll see you tomorrow.." He snorted, as if! His brother wouldn't be spending time with that kit! Then, he raced back to the nursery, his ears pinned against his head as Hawkthorn padded into the den, looking a bit more fierce and there was an odd wound on his chest. Hollyflight must have noticed it before Stormkit because she gave a shocked gasp, "Hawkthorn, what happened?" She licked his face, glad for him to be back home. Hawkthorn just shook her away, not wanting to make himself look weak. "Stupid rogues attacked my patrol," he hissed, cleaning the blood from his pelt. "We taught them about unwelcomed visitors on RiverClan territory." "It's great that your home, Riverdance caught some mice and-" "Mom-my, can I have mouse?" Everyone turned to look at Autumnkit, stunned expressions on their faces. The little ginger she-kit glanced up at the surrounding cats, "well, can I?" She squeaked, looking quite puzzled. "You opened your eyes!" Hiddenkit burst into the den, hearing the commotion. "Yes, I did!" Autumnkit shot from her mothers paws and blinked. What lovely forest green eyes she had! Autumnkit puffed out her chest and sneezed. "It's about time you opened them!" Stormkit pounced on his sister, his blue eyes shining. The young kit glanced at his sisters eyes, "Cool, yours is green!" "Takes after her father," Hollyflight chuckled, glancing at her mates eyes as she purred. Category:Fanfictions